Happy Birthday Mi-chan
by sweetme
Summary: Tribute to Mistui... He keeps thinking that nobody loves him when almost everyone does (like me!!!)... Anonymous reviews are accepted. Please r&r!!


Happy Birthday Mitsui 

A One-shot Poem-fiction

            By: Sweet*me

**Author's Notes**: Today is May 22, 2002 (cool, full of two's). It's the birthday of Mi-chan. Hey, isn't that the nickname of Mikagami in FoR? Anyway, I checked my statistics and the new stories in ff.net when I saw a story (MitKo or something) that says it's Mitsui's birthday today. I should have known. So for being cute, I give him a one-shot poem fic. I hope you'll love this, Mitsui!!!

**P.S.**: Do you mind reading this even if it's not May 22? 'Cause I'm just wondering if people will still read this and you know… By the way, I'm sorry if there are some grammatical errors. I'm not perfect—please remember that!

**Disclaimer**: SD's not mine.

**Remember**: Mitsui Hisashi's POV in the Slam Dunk's world. Dated May 22.

**LOVE** _It is what everybody feel_

_But sometimes hard to know if it is real._

            "Aya-chan!" Miyagi whispered.

            He's so into her. I wonder what he'll do if ever he discovered that Ayako got a boy friend. Hee hee! He'd be really sad. Everything here is really surrounded by love.

            Like Sakuragi. He's trying his best to be a 'tensai' (genius) in basketball just to impress Haruko. JUST to impress Haruko. Not knowing that all his efforts are nothing when Haruko's vision is always into Rukawa. But she's kind to be friendly with him anyway.

            How about Rukawa? I haven't seen him be love someone YET. Umm… Let's see. Oh yeah. I have seen him doing good thing already. Sometimes, he's being mature enough to ignore Sakuragi to avoid a fight. That's a nice thing to do. I can't believe I was able to think of that. It was pretty hard.

            I thought only the Chemistry lab. is full of love. I didn't think that even this basketball court too. I sighed. I can't feel love inside me. I don't even think someone loves me. Like is there?

_It used to make people so much happy._

_But it even hurts the persons painfully._

            I admit it. I'm jealous of Miyagi, Ayako, Haruko, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Akagi (if there is for him. Haha!) and everyone. They love someone. But not just that. Somebody loves them too. They're just so lucky.

            Every time Ayako says, "Ryota." You bet, he'll have a perfect shot. He can even make a dunk for a lifetime out of it. It's like a fuel that gives him strength for everything that he is right now.

            I wish someone will also give me a kind of love like that. It's powerful. Very powerful. I couldn't understand why I'm living right now. I mean, like what they always say, "Love keeps you alive." But if it does, then why am I alive? No one loves me. My parents maybe. But that's another story. If I could only ask God one question. Then that would be it.

_It curves the shape of our lovely heart._

_And makes our heart, a beautiful art._

            Sakuragi slammed the door. Hmm… I wonder why they left early today. I started to fix my bag. Sakuragi turned to be a very 'king of rebound' this year. And why is that? Simply because she wants to impress Haruko. Here's the sentence once again. He wants to impress her. He wants her to be proud of him. He made a good impression so that Haruko will accept him. So that she will love him. Ugh! I hate the word. It's like no one else has given me that. 

            I, Mistui Hisashi became a good three-pointer. I'm not boasting (or maybe I am… heeeheeeheee). But how did I reach that goal? Heck! To be the best. To make myself be the best. To make MYSELF be the best. Myself. My. Me. I. Mistui Hisashi. I only give love to myself. To myself. Such a bad thing to do…

_You wouldn't believe in what I'll say._

_That these words will make you happy this day._

_I'll say "My love for you is always true!"_

            I can't believe the fact that I did it for myself. I achieved my goal. Am I happy? For a few weeks maybe. But did it make me happy forever? Sad to say but it didn't. I'm so selfish that I only thought of myself. I'm like a lion, being selfish. Not planning to share the victory. I only did it for me. For me… FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_As I wish that someone would also tell that to me,_

_Someone sweet... Someone like you..._

            I promised myself not to cry but tears flowed through my eyes with the feeling of contempt. I wonder why it's today that I was able to think of things like this. Why did my tears flow today? Not yesterday… Not tomorrow… I'm beginning to be out of character but—ugh!

            I covered my face with my hands. I'm starting to be ashamed of whatever is happening now. I cried silently wishing for this moment to end. Then suddenly, I heard some sounds. Weird sounds. 

            "SURPRISE!!!!!!" some people yelled.

            So someone's here…

            I looked at my back. With my eyes red with tears, I saw Akagi, Miyagi, Sakuragi, Ayako, Haruko, Kogure, Rukawa—even him, and more with some balloons and stuffs.

            "What are these for?" I asked.

            With a sweet smile, Ayako handed me a box. It's sort-of huge and seems to be fragile. Be careful Mitsui. Don't show them your real reaction. It would just make you a total LOSER.

            'Oh shut up! Show them what you really feel,' a part of my mind said. 

            I opened the envelope and read what was written there.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

_Mitsui,_

_            Thanks for helping us be the 2nd best this year. For using ALL (we mean all) your energy for our games. We're sorry that you collapsed. Thanks for your efforts. You're the best! May you have a very happy birthday._

_From everyone in the team…_

_We love you._

_Take care,_

_            Shohoku team members_

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

            Tears came back. It was betraying me. But I don't care now. I realized that I'm living for them. Not for me. For them. I used my energy for them. Not for me. For them. And best of all, they love me. Yeah. That's the most important thing. They love me. I wiped my tears away and gave them all a group hug.

            "I didn't know it was my birthday today," I mentioned before we leave.

            They all laughed.

            Then I realized, I make them happy too. Meaning, I give love for them… Hmm… Cool!****

**© **Copyright 2000 – Love – Sweet*me

            ~I've written the poem, Love when I was in 5th grade. Being sweet and all, I thought of making it a poem fic just for Mitsui. Happy Birthday!!!~

**Author's Notes**: Aww. It's mushy. Mushy. Mushy. Mush. Mush. Much. Ugh! What's my point? Nothing, really. I hope I didn't make Mitsui so much out of character. 


End file.
